The invention relates to a box or other container from which clinging type plastic film material is dispensed such as utilized for wrapping food and other uses in the kitchen.
The typical plastic wrap film box includes a bottom section in which a roll of plastic film is received and a top which hinges and closes upon the bottom section. The plastic film wrap is pulled out over the top edge of the bottom section and a cutting edge is provided along the lower edge of the bottom section for tearing off a sheet of the plastic film. The problem occurs that when the plastic film is separated by tearing the film across the cutting edge, the free edge of the plastic film material is often difficult to locate when again wanting to pull out a length of the plastic film material. When the box is new, the plastic film material is normally adhered to the roll making it difficult to find the free end of the plastic film material.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a box-type container for dispensing plastic film material of the clinging type wherein the free edge of the plastic film wrap is always located on the dispensing side of the box at a position at which it is easily grasped by the user for pulling out the film wrap and separating the film wrap from the roll.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing container for plastic film wrap material of the type which clings and in which the free edge of the plastic wrap material is automatically fixed to the side of the box by means of an adherence strip between the dispensing opening and the cutting edge of the box.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a container for plastic film wrap having an adherence strip on the dispensing side of the box to which a free edge of the film wrap material may be adhered so that starting of the dispensing of the film wrap is facilitated from a new box.